Trick or Treat?
by Kuroda Yue
Summary: Malam Halloween mereka berubah karena Sakura yang tidak bisa memberikan Treat bagi Sasuke./"Kalau kau tidak bisa memberikannya, aku akan memberikan Trick kepadamu."/Namun hal itu tidak buruk juga untuk Sasuke./ONESHOOT! Dedicated for Halloween Day! LEMON!


_**Trick or Treat  
>A Naruto FanFiction<strong>_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**By : Kuroda Yue**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Standar Desclaimer Applied!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Warnings!  
>AU, OOC, Typo(s), PWP, LEMON, DLDR!<strong>_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**ONESHOOT!**_

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke memutarkan bola mata kehitamannya bosan. Wanita yang berstatus sebagai tunangannya ini sedang mengajaknya menggoreskan bentuk-bentuk pada labu hingga berbentuk seperti wajah—_Jack o'lantern_. Demi apapun itu, Sasuke tidak peduli akan hal itu maupun _event_ pada hari ini, tiga puluh satu Oktober.

_Halloween_.

Salah satu perayaan dari negara-negara Kristiani Barat ini sangat menarik minat Sakura—tunangannya—tahun ini. Saat Sasuke baru saja pulang dari kantor, wanita itu langsung mendesaknya untuk segera mandi dan membantunya melakukan hal konyol seperti saat ini. Sasuke bahkan dipaksa untuk memakai kostum drakula yang telah disiapkan oleh wanita merah muda tersebut. Menghela napas berat, Sasuke memperhatikan penampilan Sakura sembari menggoreskan bentuk pada labu.

Wanita itu mengenakan _dress_ penyihir tanpa lengan berwarna hitam dengan pita di bawah dadanya. Di bawah pita tersebut, bentuk _dress_ mengembang dengan kain tipis disertai jala yang membuat wanita itu terlihat manis. Topi dan tudung khas penyihir pun tak luput dari penampilan Sakura. Wanita itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

Sakura yang melihat hasil goresan Sasuke mulai hancur, mulai mengerutkan alisnya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, goresannya sudah rusak!"

Sasuke tersadar begitu mendengar teguran tunangannya. Ia hanya menjawab wanita yang dicintainya itu dengan gumaman khas miliknya.

"Lihat ini! Bahkan aku sudah tidak bisa menentukan apa bentuk yang kau gores ini, Sasuke-_kun_! Kan? Kita harus membuang satu labu sia-sia seperti ini!"

Sakura terus melanjutkan omelannya yang tidak dipedulikan oleh Sasuke. Lelaki itu sibuk memandang tunangannya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke bangkit—tanpa mempedulikan labu pada pangkuannya yang jatuh ke lantai—mendekati Sakura.

"Sasuke-_kun_! Labu…," Sakura menggantungkan ucapannya sendiri begitu tunangannya berada dalam jarak yang sangat dengan dirinya.

Pria itu mengangkat dagu Sakura lalu mendekatkan wajah mereka perlahan-lahan hingga pada jarak yang sudah cukup dekat, Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya dan mencium wanita itu dengan lembut. Wajah Sakura memerah begitu Sasuke melepaskan ciuman singkat tersebut. Iris kehijauan Sakura menatap tunangannya yang juga balas menatap dirinya. Baru ia sadari, Sasuke terlihat sangat tampan dengan kostum drakula tersebut.

"Sakura, kau tahu _Trick or Treat_?" tanya Sasuke dengan sebuah seringai tipis di wajah rupawannya.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Ia masih merasa malu untuk menatap lelaki yang tengah merengkuh tubuh mungilnya saat ini. Karena ia bersandar di dada bidang Sasuke, ia dapat merasakan detak jantung pria itu yang justru membuat wajahnya bertambah merah.

"Lalu, _Treat_ apa yang akan kau berikan kepadaku?"

Sakura membulatkan matanya lalu melepaskan dirinya dari Sasuke. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi terkejut yang tidak dibuat-buat.

"Ah, aku lupa, Sasuke-_kun_! Berikan aku waktu sebentar, aku akan membuatkanmu sesuatu yang manis."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa menghilangkan seringai tersebut.

"Aku ingin hal _special_ dari dirimu."

"H-Hal _special_? Seperti apa?" tanya Sakura yang mulai kebingungan.

Seringai Sasuke semakin lebar saat melihat wajah kebingungan Sakura yang begitu menggemaskan. Ia merasa seperti akan menerkam wanita itu sekarang juga.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa memberikannya, aku akan memberikan _Trick_ kepadamu."

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan wajah memelas memohon belas kasihan. "Sasuke-_kun_…"

"Tidak. Aku akan memberikan _Trick_ kepadamu. Malam ini _Halloween_ kan?" ujar Sasuke mulai merengkuh Sakura dalam dekapan posesifnya kembali.

Sekali lagi, Sasuke mempertemukan bibir tipisnya dengan bibir mungil tunangannya. Sasuke terus mengecup bibir Sakura berulang kali hingga membuat wajah wanita itu semakin memerah karena malu. Tak puas hanya mencium, pria tampan itu mulai melumat bibir mungil tunangannya pelan hingga Sakura membuka bibirnya, lidah pria itu masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Sakura.

Walaupun pelan, gerakan lidah Sasuke pada mulutnya memberikan sengatan aneh pada tubuhnya. Tangan Sakura yang berada di dada Sasuke mulai meremas pakaian pria itu lantaran tidak tahan akan perlakuan pria itu kepadanya. Sasuke mengeluarkan lidahnya sejenak lalu menjilat area dagu Sakura terus naik hingga ke bibir gadis itu dengan sangat pelan, lalu kembali masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Sakura. Kali ini lidah Sasuke bergerak membelit lidah Sakura dengan gerakan sensual.

Sakura menyukainya. Ia sangat menyukai gerakan lidah Sasuke di dalam mulutnya. Begitu lembut namun sarat akan dominasi. Sasuke menekan lidah Sakura agar tetap di bawah untuk menunjukkan dominasinya dalam permainan mereka. Tangan kanannya bertugas memijat leher Sakura pelan, sedangkan tangan kirinya bertugas mengelus punggung Sakura untuk membuat wanita itu merasa nyaman. Tangan Sakura yang awalnya berada di dada Sasuke mulai berpindah hingga mengalungi leher tegap lelaki Uchiha tersebut hingga dada montoknya bergesekan dengan dada bidang Sasuke.

"Mmphh… Nngh… A-Ahh…"

Desahan Sakura keluar saat tangan Sasuke mulai meremas bokong sintalnya sedikit keras. Celana Sasuke terasa sesak saat dada Sakura bergesekan dengan dadanya, ditambah lagi suara desahan erotis yang dikeluarkan oleh wanita itu. Sasuke mengubah posisi Sakura menjadi duduk mengangkang di pangkuannya.

Ciuman panas itu terus berlanjut hingga Sakura memejamkan matanya dan mendesah cukup keras dalam ciuman mereka. Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya begitu melihat ekspresi wajah Sakura. Sebelah tangannya pun turun ke bagian kewanitaan tunangannya lalu menyibakkan celana dalam berwarna hitam bermotif renda tersebut. Sasuke sedikit terkejut, namun beberapa detik kemudian, sebuah seringai _sexy_ tercetak di wajah tampannya.

Ia memandangi wajah Sakura yang sedang memerah dan mengatur napasnya. Tatapan mata wanita itu juga terlihat sayu.

"Kau keluar hanya karena sebuah ciuman?"

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang telah berwarna merah padam dari pria yang ia cintai. Ia masih sibuk mengatur napas hingga tidak menemukan jawaban untuk pertanyaan Sasuke. Pria dengan ketampanan di atas rata-rata itu menghimpit tubuh Sakura hingga semakin dekat dengan dirinya. Sakura mendesah saat celah kewanitaannya yang masih tertutupi celana dalam ditekan oleh kejantanan Sasuke yang mengeras di balik celana pria itu. Dada bulatnya pun semakin menekan dada bidang Sasuke.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Sakura, meniupnya pelan, "sepertinya kau memang tidak sabar untuk mendapatkan _Trick_, Sakura," bisik Sasuke dengan nada seduktif.

Sakura memberanikan dirinya menatap wajah tampan Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya. Sial! Pria ini sangat tahu cara menggoda dirinya.

"T-Tidak… Bukan be-gitu…," ujar Sakura terbata-bata lantaran posisi mereka yang cukup sensual saat ini.

Sasuke menyeringai, ia semakin mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sakura dan menjilat lalu mengulumnya pelan. Sakura menahan desahan yang akan segera lolos dari bibir mungilnya serta rasa geli yang menggelitiki bagian telinganya. Napas Sasuke terasa begitu hangat saat menerpa kulitnya.

"Benarkah?" bisik Sasuke dengan nada seduktif yang sama seperti tadi.

"A-AAHH! Sa-Sasu…," pekik Sakura saat Sasuke menggesekkan kejantanannya pada kewanitaan Sakura dengan cukup kasar berkali-kali hingga menekan klitoris wanita merah muda itu.

Lelaki dengan rambut raven itu menyeringai senang saat merasakan celananya yang mulai basah akibat cairan yang dikeluarkan oleh wanitanya. Hanya dengan sentuhan kecil seperti ini, ia mampu membuat Sakura melayang.

"Kau tahu? Kau bahkan sudah memancingku dengan kostum yang kau pakai saat ini, _Cherry_."

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya menghisap leher Sakura, menggigit, lalu menjilatnya dengan pelan hingga menciptakan tanda kepemilikan di leher jenjang wanita itu. Uap mulai mengepul di setiap hembusan napas Sakura. Ia sudah tidak tahan lantaran tertutupi oleh kabut nafsu.

"Memancingku seperti ini. Bukankah kau sangat nakal?" bisik Sasuke hingga membuat telinga Sakura ikut memerah.

"T-Tidak seperti… Nghh… i-itu."

"Benarkah?" ujar Sasuke dengan suara yang berat namun _sexy_ hingga memancing nafsu wanita di pangkuannya.

Sasuke menurunkan resleting _dress_ yang terdapat pada punggung Sakura dengan gerakan pelan. Ia tidak menurunkan seluruhnya, namun cukup untuk memperlihatkan dada Sakura akibat lingkaran _dress_ yang melonggar. Begitu merasakan dadanya yang terekspos, kedua tangan Sakura bergerak hendak menutupi dadanya namun ditahan terlebih dahulu oleh kedua tangan Sasuke. Netra kehijauannya menatap _onyx_ Sasuke yang menatap dirinya dengan intens.

Bagaikan terhisap oleh kelamnya iris tersebut, Sakura menerima begitu saja saat Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium wanita itu lagi. Tanpa perlu waktu lama, Sakura kembali terbuai akan ciuman Sasuke yang mulai berubah menjadi sedikit ganas. Tangannya yang telah melemas dipindahkan Sasuke untuk mengalungi leher tegap pria tampan itu.

Setelah Sakura mengalungkan tangannya, Sasuke mengarahkan tangannya sendiri menjajah dada Sakura yang sedang terekspos dengan sempurna. Diremasnya dada Sakura dengan tekanan yang cukup keras hingga membuat wanita itu melepaskan ciuman mereka dan mendesah. Wajah Sakura memerah. Kewanitaannya juga semakin basah.

"Sa-ahh… Sasuke-_kunhh_… Ahh…"

"Lihat? Akui saja kau memang wanita yang nakal, sayang," ujar Sasuke yang mulai menurunkan tangannya ke bagian bawah tubuh Sakura.

Setelah berhasil menelusup ke dalam celana dalam Sakura, kedua jemari nakalnya menggesek tonjolan sebesar biji kacang yang telah cukup sensitif itu dengan sedikit keras. Tangan dan kaki Sakura mengait semakin erat pada tubuh tegap tunangannya.

"Aah! Ja-janganhh… ahh… enghh…"

Sasuke mendekatkan bibir tipisnya pada telinga Sakura lalu berbisik, "kau justru membuatku ingin menerkammu, penyihir nakal."

Tubuh Sakura semakin menegang saat mendengar suara Sasuke yang begitu berat di telinganya. Suara yang membuatnya tergoda untuk tenggelam dalam kenikmatan. Dan bisikan Sasuke tadi membuatnya memikirkan _fetish_ yang menyebabkan dirinya semakin terangsang.

"Kau ingin dihisap oleh drakula ini, bukan?"

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya menjilat leher Sakura dengan gerakan pelan namun sensual. Jarinya bahkan mulai menggesek klitoris Sakura dengan gerakan cepat hingga membuat wanita itu memeluk lehernya dengan erat. Saat desahan wanita itu semakin mengeras, Sasuke memelankan gerakan jarinya dan menghentikan kegiatannya pada leher jenjang Sakura.

"Ahh… Hhh… K-Kenapa?"

Raut kekecewaan terpancar jelas di wajah Sakura. Gerakan jari Sasuke yang sangat pelan itu membuatnya gemas karena menginginkan lebih.

"Jawab pertanyaanku!"

"AAHHH!"

Sakura memekik keras saat Sasuke mencubit klitorisnya dengan cukup keras. Sisi _sadistic_ pria bertubuh atletis ini mulai muncul. Sebelah tangannya yang lain pun berpindah meremas bokong Sakura dengan keras hingga membuat tunangannya merintih pelan.

"Kau… ingin dihisap oleh drakula ini, bukan?" tanya Sasuke lagi dengan tangannya yang meremas bokong Sakura semakin keras.

Wajah Sakura memerah. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu tegap tunangan pemaksanya itu. Tangan mungilnya meremas helaian raven Sasuke saat tenaga remasan pria itu semakin bertambah. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya lantaran tidak tahan akan sentuhan Uchiha bungsu yang tengah mendominasinya tersebut.

"H-Hisap aku… hisap aku-ahh! S-sampai kau puas."

Sasuke menyeringai senang begitu mendengar jawaban Sakura yang begitu memuaskan baginya.

"Ini hadiahmu, penyihir nakal."

Setelah berucap demikian, kedua jemari Sasuke kembali menggesek klitoris Sakura kali ini dengan tekanan yang lebih keras disertai gerakan yang lebih cepat. Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya. Iris kehijauannya yang bening itu perlahan tapi pasti menjadi sayu. Uap tipis mulai mengepul di mulutnya lantaran atmosfir panas di antara keduanya.

Sasuke menjilat leher Sakura lagi namun kali ini ia menggigit dan menghisap leher tunangannya bahkan hingga ke perpotongan bahu wanita kesayangannya itu. Gigitan Sasuke memang kasar, tetapi setelah menciptakan ruam merah pada leher Sakura, pria itu menjilat lalu mengecup area yang telah ia gigit dengan lembut. Perlakuan ini membuat Sakura luluh. Perlakuan pria ini selalu membuatnya tunduk walau pada awalnya ia menolak.

"Ahh… Nghh… Saahh… Hampir, aku hampir…"

Tepat saat Sakura hampir mencapai puncak kenikmatannya lagi, Sasuke menghentikan seluruh kegiatannya hingga membuat Sakura mendesah kecewa. Wanita ini merasa tersiksa lantaran gagal mencapai puncak. Pria pemaksa di depannya tampak menyeringai lalu melepas pita _dress_-nya yang berwarna hitam. Sakura tidak menolak saat Sasuke membawanya mendekati tangga pada rumah mereka dikarenakan tubuhnya yang mulai lemas.

Setelah mendudukkan Sakura di samping tangga, pria tampan itu meraih kedua tangan mungil Sakura lalu menyatukannya ke atas. Sakura membelalakkan matanya dan mulai memberontak saat merasakan Sasuke mulai mengikat dirinya dengan pita _dress_ tadi.

"Sasuke-_kun_! Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku!"

Sasuke tidak mengindahkan pekikan Sakura kepadanya. Setelah berhasil mengikat kedua tangan Sakura yang disatukan ke tangga, Sasuke sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya untuk melihat hasil perbuatannya pada wanita _pink_ tersebut. Wanita itu terikat di tangga dengan kostum penyihirnya yang sudah tidak mampu menutupi kemolekan tubuhnya. Tanda kepemilikan yang ditorehkan oleh Sasuke tadi terlihat dengan begitu jelas. Kedua kaki wanita itu juga sedikit mengangkang hingga menampilkan kewanitaannya yang basah dan berkedut seolah meminta untuk segera dipuaskan oleh pria di depannya.

Seringai kembali terlukis di wajah rupawan pria yang bernotaben sebagai tunangan resmi Sakura tersebut, "kau benar-benar menggoda."

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku tidak suka diikat," rengek Sakura yang tentu tidak akan diindahkan oleh Sasuke.

Saat Sakura akan mengatup kedua kaki jenjangnya, Sasuke langsung mendekati Sakura dan dengan cepat menahan kedua paha Sakura dengan tangannya. Wajah Sakura memerah karena malu. Ia menghindari tatapan Sasuke yang hanya akan membuat bagian bawahnya semakin basah.

Sasuke meraih dagu Sakura, memaksa wanita itu untuk menatap dirinya. Sakura langsung melihat tatapan Sasuke yang begitu _intens_ kepadanya. Tangan lelaki itu juga mulai meraba paha putihnya pelan.

"Jangan tutup matamu! Tatap aku, Sakura!" perintah Sasuke saat dilihatnya Sakura hendak menutup matanya sendiri.

Menuruti perintah pria berambut _dark blue_ di depannya, Sakura membuka matanya yang telah sayu dan menatap langsung ke arah sepasang _onyx_ tajam tersebut. Kewanitaannya semakin basah. Entah kenapa menatap sepasang mata kelam milik Sasuke dan merasakan sentuhan lelaki itu di pahanya membuat dirinya begitu terangsang.

Begitu gerakan Sasuke terhenti, Sakura merasakan tubuhnya yang terangkat hingga ia kembali berada di pangkuan Sasuke seperti tadi. Bola mata kehijauan wanita itu terbelalak saat melihat kejantanan Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan sudah terlepas dari celananya. Ditambah lagi kejantanan pria itu terlihat mengeras. Cairan kental dari kewanitaan Sakura meleleh ke bawah hingga mengenai kejantanan tunangannya.

Tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke menurunkan bokong Sakura dengan kedua tangannya hingga dirinya memasuki wanita itu dalam sekali hentakan.

"AAHHH!" pekik Sakura saat merasakan kejantanan tunangannya menerobos pertahanannya di bawah sana.

Sasuke mendesis begitu merasakan kewanitaan Sakura yang begitu hangat dan sempit walaupun sudah pernah ia gagahi beberapa kali sebelumnya. Tak perlu waktu lama hingga Sasuke memacu dirinya di dalam Sakura. Keduanya tidak mempedulikan lagi pakaian mereka yang belum ditanggalkan atau cairan mereka yang mengenai lantai.

"Ahh… Ahhn… Nghh… Akhh… S-Sahh…"

Desahan Sakura membuat Sasuke semakin bersemangat. Pria itu mulai menambah kecepatan pinggulnya hingga membuat tubuh Sakura yang berada di pangkuannya sedikit terombang-ambing.

"Sial! Kau benar-benar nakal," ujar Sasuke sebelum ia meraup dada Sakura yang sedari tadi bergoyang di depannya.

Ia menghisap dan menggigit puncak payudara Sakura yang begitu menggodanya. Lidahnya juga ia tugaskan untuk melumat dada montok calon istrinya.

"AHH! Sasuke-_kunhh_! Ahh!"

Sasuke menyeringai senang mendengar pekikan kenikmatan Sakura yang begitu keras. Ia melepaskan dada wanita itu lalu mulai fokus pada gerakannya di bawah sana. Sasuke semakin menghimpit tubuh _sexy_ Sakura ke samping tangga. Kedua tangan kekarnya memeluk Sakura dengan begitu posesif seperti biasa. Pria tampan itu mendekatkan bibir tipisnya pada telinga Sakura lalu meniupnya pelan.

"_Saa_, panggil namaku," ujar Sasuke menjilat telinga Sakura tanpa mengurangi tempo kecepatan gerakannya.

"Aah! Ahh… Aaahh…"

Kewanitaan Sakura menjepit kejantanan Sasuke dengan keras tepat setelah Sasuke menyelesaikan ucapannya. Pria itu menjilat bibirnya. Wanita ini terangsang hanya karena mendengar suaranya. Seperti biasa tunangannya ini memang sangat nakal.

"Ayo…," bisik Sasuke lagi.

Sakura memejamkan matanya erat. Wajahnya memerah dengn napas yang terengah-engah. Kesadarannya hampir saja hilang karena gerakan Sasuke yang begitu menggila. Ditambah dengan suara seduktif pria itu yang memasuki indera pendengarannya, Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya tidak kuat akan godaan yang diberikan Sasuke.

"Nghh… S-Sa… Ahh! Sasu…"

Sakura tidak dapat memanggil nama Sasuke dengan benar karena kejantanan pria itu yang menusuk dirinya tanpa ampun di bawah sana. Kepalanya terasa mengambang. Namun perintah Sasuke berhasil mempertahankan kesadarannya walaupun sedikit.

"Sasu… Enghh… Sasukehh… S-Sasuke-_kunnh_ ahhh…"

Ah, tidak.

Memanggil Sasuke dengan desahan menggoda seperti itu. Rupanya wanita ini memang ingin memancing dirinya. Terlebih lagi ekspresi yang terpasang di wajah cantik itu terlihat begitu eksotis. Sasuke meremas bokong Sakura lalu menaik-turunkan pinggul _sexy_ wanita itu hingga berbenturan dengan gerakan kejantanannya. Tak ayal Sasuke berhasil menyentuh titik kenikmatan Sakura yang terdalam di bawah sana.

"Sasuke-_kunhh_… Sa-Sasukehh… ahh…"

Seringai di wajah Sasuke tidak dapat hilang. Sakura memanggil namanya terus-menerus. Tampaknya perintah yang ia berikan tadi telah menanamkan candu pada pikiran wanita merah muda itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_… Nghh… Hampir… Aku hampir… aahhh!"

Tanpa menunggu waktu lebih lama lagi, Sasuke menaikkan temponya lebih cepat lagi. Tangan Sakura mencengkram tali yang mengikat dirinya dengan erat. Hampir… Sedikit lagi ia akan mencapai puncak.

"Sakura," bisik Sasuke dengan nada seduktif pada tusukan terdalamnya.

Sakura membelalakkan matanya mendengar panggilan Sasuke kepadanya. Kewanitaannya langsung mengetat dan menjepit kejantanan Sasuke dengan erat hingga—

"AAHHH! Sasuke-_kuunhh_!"

"Shh…"

—keduanya mencapai klimaks bersamaan.

Sakura sedikit melenguh saat merasakan cairan hangat yang tertembak begitu keras hingga mencapai rahimnya. Tanpa perlu waktu lama, kepala wanita itu langsung terjatuh di perpotongan bahu tegap tunangannya. Sasuke sedikit mengatur napasnya. Ia biarkan saja Sakura bersandar pada tubuhnya tanpa mempedulikan keringat mereka yang menyatu.

Tangannya bergerak ke atas melepaskan pita yang mengikat tangan Sakura sejak permainan mereka dimulai tadi. Secara spontan, Sakura langsung mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sasuke tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya mengatur napas.

Beberapa menit mereka bertahan dalam posisi itu hingga Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Sasuke-_kun_, apa kau memiliki _Treat_ untukku?" tanya Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasuke hingga dada bulatnya menekan dada bidang pria tersebut.

Sudut bibir pria itu tertarik ke atas. Wanita itu mulai berani nakal rupanya.

"Hn. Tidak."

Sakura tersenyum menantang pada pria egois di depannya. Wanita itu mulai membuka kostum drakula yang sedang dipakai oleh pria menggoda yang tengah memangkunya tersebut. Jemari lentiknya berpindah pada punggung lebar tunangannya lalu mengelusnya dengan pelan hingga memancing _adik_ Sasuke untuk menegang kembali. Wanita yang masih menggunakan marga Haruno itu mencium leher tegap suaminya.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus diberi _Trick_."

Sasuke menyeringai saat Sakura membaringkan tubuhnya dan memposisikan diri berada di atas tubuhnya.

"Hn. Coba saja."

Dan babak-babak selanjutnya pun kembali dimulai oleh kedua sejoli itu hingga malam _Halloween_ tersebut berubah menjadi malam yang begitu panas di antara keduanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Fin**_

Author's Area :

Oke saya kesel banget feel ngetik tiba-tiba hilang entah kemana. Jadi maaf kalau lemon-nya kurang hot.

_Happy Halloween_!

**Sign,**

**Kuroda Yue – 31/10/2014 10.31PM.**


End file.
